


就是篇肉要撒子名字

by mmmaniaaaa



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmaniaaaa/pseuds/mmmaniaaaa





	就是篇肉要撒子名字

这大概就叫做失策，凯撒想。  
他平躺在硬邦邦的地上，所处的地方大概是某个山洞。前方不远处是经常和他做对的那群小鬼的零领头人物，此时此刻棕红色头发的人正拿着终端机，与平日完全不一样的安静。  
“喂，你醒了？”  
情况似乎有些糟糕，他料到了本宫大辅会掉进这个他都未曾开发的黑暗区域，却没有料到那个家伙会在最后阶段破罐子破摔地扯着他一起。头部可能因为下坠之后受到了撞击，这个时候只要一想接下来的对策，就会催发一阵恶心感，背部或多或少应该受了伤，不知道是不是因为躺着的时间过久，痛感渐渐消失，取而代着的是麻痹感。  
也可能出血了，他稍微动了一下，发觉衣服的布料和后背紧紧地贴在一起。  
所有一切里面最让人不满的，大概就是和那个家伙待在了同样一个地方。  
他没有去在意将注意力从终端机转移到他身上的人，靠上岩壁的时候背后的痛觉细胞像是突然觉醒了一般，他咬着牙齿把即将忍不住倾吐出的吃痛声吞了回去。  
“你知道这是哪儿吗？”  
本宫大辅朝他晃了晃手里的D3，“……接收不到其他人的信号，并且终端机好像也联系不上他们。”  
他扯了扯嘴角，用一个再轻蔑不过的笑回应对方，“要说的话，大概就是你的葬身之地。”  
本宫大辅倒是也没有太去和他计较，只是淡淡地回说了一句要是能和凯撒死在一起倒也算作英雄的行为。  
山洞外面是阴暗低沉的天，而他们战斗的时候大概是傍晚，所以现在应该是晚上或者凌晨，计策完全因为本宫大辅而被打乱，他开始静下心来想解决措施。  
“也不知道小光他们有没有回去，你那些可恶的蛇龙兽把我们搞得真够呛。”  
尤为安静的环境，哪怕是只有一点点挪动位置的声音都可以成功打断他的思绪，更不用说旁边那个叽叽喳喳闹个不停的人了。  
凯撒皱着眉头瞪了本宫大辅一眼，后者完全没有在意他，只是自顾自地继续说。  
“老实说，我真的很看不惯你。”  
棕色的瞳孔这一次直直地看向他，像是穿破真空的利箭一般，但又没有那么锋利的箭头。  
“明明和我一样是小孩子，装什么大人啊。”  
他本来不想理会本宫大辅，但是那个家伙时不时就要打断他的思绪，并且出说了极为令他讨厌的话，这让他彻底放弃了思考对策。  
“哼，你当然不会懂。”  
他稍稍把背挺直了一些，“我和你们不一样，我可是……”  
“天才是吗？”本宫大辅毫不犹豫地打断他，并且对此嗤之以鼻，“那么天才，请你想想办法让我们离开这里吧。”  
他当然会想，如果不是老被打断的话。  
本宫大辅似乎在踢脚下的小石子，鞋底和沙石地面的摩擦声让他的内心一点儿也静不下来，他稍微分了一点儿注意力过去，毛刺头已经站了起来，皱着眉头时不时看一下手中的终端机和D3，他的膝盖受伤了，红色的血已经凝固，和黑色抑或是灰色的泥土粘在一起，看起来不太令人赏心悦目。  
本宫大辅有一段时间再找他说话，这样正好，他不想浪费时间在这个没用的家伙身上，并且他们也没有那么多话来推心置腹，除却敌对的地位之外，能够相安无事地处于同一个环境已经是万幸。而安静的环境也还有一个优点，能够让他静待受伤部位间断性疼痛的过去。  
“喂凯撒。”  
他倒吸了一口气。  
“放弃你现在所做的一切，加入我们吧？”本宫大辅朝着他一瘸一拐地走过来，在他旁边蹲下，语气极为诚恳，“我记得你也有来D3来着，那就说明你应该是我们的伙伴。”  
他静静地看着面前这张脸，大概过了三秒，放声大笑，“你以为你在跟谁说话？”  
本宫大辅的表情有点儿纠结，似乎是真的在思考这个问题。  
“要我加入你们，和你们一起玩儿什么拯救世界的英雄游戏？开什么玩笑，你知道我是谁吗？”  
“你还能是谁？”本宫大辅不在意地挥了挥手，眼神中带着令他觉得恶心的怜悯，“就算你把自己包裹得再严实，你也不过是那个害怕被别人发现最真实自己的小孩，除此之外，你还是一个没有朋友的人。”  
他应该冷言冷语地说出话来令这个人闭嘴，但是他被誉为天才的头脑这时候却无法拼凑出一句足够有重量的话来。  
“你最好不要把我忍火了。”  
凯撒咬牙切齿，极为不爽，但是相反的，本宫大辅却看似甚是愉快，丝毫不因为他的任何言语而受到打扰。  
“我的伙伴们很快就会来救我，你的部下们呢？先不说它们会不会来，一旦取下黑暗环，它们就不再听从你的指令了吧。”  
这听起来像极了炫耀。  
“你真的要把我忍火了，本宫大辅。”  
诚如对方所言，他在潜意识里早就已经想到了这一点，所以当被毫不留情地指出来，并且这个对象还是本宫大辅时，他觉得他良好的家教以及从一开始就隐藏至今的气焰似乎要在这一刻如同休眠的活火山一般奋力地喷发出噬人的巨大火焰。  
“如果你稍微懂得珍惜的话，你就不会那么对待你的数码宝贝了，它不是你的工具也不是你的玩具，它是你的搭档，你的伙伴。”  
凯撒没有再说话，只是身体因为寒冷，疼痛以及气愤在不断地颤抖。用不着那个家伙来对他说教，他是至高无上的，区区蝼蚁居然还往妄想对他指手画脚。  
他这样想着，本宫大辅的嘴巴还在继续吐出让他情绪堆积爆发的字与句，最后对方终于停了下来，嘴角很快红肿了一块，像是不敢相信，又仿佛确实料到了他会这样做一般看着他，眼神却意外地平静。  
“凯撒，你这家伙！”  
小孩子就是这样，你打了我一拳，如果我不回以一拳的话，似乎从常理上以及心态上都过不去，所以当他被本宫大辅一拳打在脸上的时候，他也没有丝毫的惊讶。他不确定本宫大辅用了几成的力，那和他平日里细微观察的结果并不一致，他觉得打在脸上的这一拳应该能够让他更加清醒一些，而不是只是像是玩玩儿一样仅仅是将眼镜打落到一边，却丝毫没有什么杀伤力。  
这个家伙，是在小看我吗？  
他不满地又朝着对方的肚子揍了一拳，刚才还在他面前的本宫大辅因为这一拳而重心不稳地坐在了地上，很快，年轻气盛的火焰燃烧起来，本宫大辅把他按在地上，一只手撑住他的肩膀，另外一只手悬在半空中，看准了打下来。  
他们扭打做一团，不经意间他觉得有什么柔软而温暖极高的东西擦过他的嘴角，只是那么一瞬，他的大脑变得无法思考，浑身上下也渐渐燥热起来。  
停下动作的本宫大辅有些迷惘地摸着自己的嘴唇，好半天才喃喃了一句，“凯撒，你这家伙的嘴唇，怎么软得跟女孩子一样。”  
凯撒一直觉得本宫大辅有一个厉害之处，说的每一句都能够成功地将他不好的情绪引至更坏，他想要狠狠一拳打过去让这张讨厌的嘴再也说不出一句话，却因为抬手的力度过大而致使受伤的部位被狠狠拉扯了一下。  
“你受伤了？”  
本宫大辅从地上爬起来，朝着他跑了几步，再自然不过地握住他挥过去的拳头，表情严肃地检查着，最后有些烦躁地挠了挠头发。  
“你自己脱还是我脱？”  
“什……”  
“我帮你脱？”  
在脱下衣服之后他很确定本宫大辅露出了恍然大悟的表情，似乎在想原来这件衣服的拉链在背后，他卧在有自己的衣服和披风作为铺垫的地上，下半身搭着本宫大辅脱下来的外套。  
脱光了衣服被人细细审视的感觉并不可能让他愉快，并且后面那个人更像是借机在嘲笑他一般。  
“你看够没有？！”  
他侧过身想要爬起来，却被本宫大辅制止了。  
“你的背受伤看起来很严重，”本宫大辅神色凝重，“有很大一部分都擦伤了，看起来比我的膝盖还糟糕，你一直没有感觉到吗？”  
“用不着你来说。”  
他把头埋进披风里，裸露在空气中的各个部分都很冷，背上伤口带来的疼痛倒是其次。  
“不立刻处理的话，大概会恶化也说不定。”  
“我的事还不用你管!”  
他恶狠狠地出言相向，对方显然没有搞清楚自己的立场，他们是敌人，这个时候就应该狠狠地给对方致命一击然后自己想办法离开，这是最终也是最完美的结局。至少，如果今时今日立场相反的话他一定会这样做。  
“见死不救可不是我的原则。”  
本宫大辅站起来，朝洞口走去，“我去看看周围有没有什么草药，你就在这里等我。”  
“你以为你是谁，居然敢对我发号施令！”  
“哇啊还真是凶巴巴的啊。”本宫大辅回过头来，心情极好地对他笑，“不过我也不会对你放下不管。”  
本宫大辅消失在山洞之后的确是安静了许多，他逐渐调节着自己的心情，却又莫名地生出了一些不该有的情绪出来。  
他开始仔细思考刚才他们的一些对话，的确，那些数码兽会听从他的命令当然是因为黑暗环的原因，但是，黑暗环归根究底也是他研究出来的，不管怎么说他拥有大量数码兽军团是不可磨灭的事实，他是绝对的，是绝对正确的，没有人能够质疑他，也不可能有人打倒他。  
寂寞？没有朋友？  
他扯开嘴笑，跟我扯什么淡，哪怕就是在这个地方死去了，只要重新设定一遍，这个游戏还是会按照他的想法再来一次。  
没办法，这就是天才和庸才的区别，像是本宫大辅那样只会跳来跳去的小丑当然是不会懂他的。但即便是这样想着，他也没能够在心里上得到多大的安慰。  
整个山洞内光线很暗，或许因为岩壁上的一些不知名的粉状物质而多少有了一些光亮，本宫大辅从黑暗之中走过来，手里捧着一把不知名的草，在他面前蹲下。  
“我记得上次V仔兽受伤之后就用了这类似的草，不过我不太确定是不是这一种了。”  
他抵抗性地朝后挪了挪，本宫大辅似乎看出他疑虑一般，“你在担心这个有毒吗？”  
接下来的整个过程他都目瞪口呆，他看着本宫大辅把草丢进嘴里，边嚼边说着这样你就不担心我会害你了吧，然后一口吐出来放在掌心，似乎想要涂在他背上的伤口上。  
“走开！”他嫌恶地瞪了一眼，“你离我远点儿！”  
本宫大辅啧了一声，按住他的肩膀，把掌心的草药摔在他背上，然后重重地揉匀，“这样你就能老实点儿了吧？”  
他觉得受伤部位的部位在与草药接触的瞬间痛感全然爆发，在那之后伤口处的温度渐渐降了下来，有些说不清的微妙清凉感，而本宫大辅还在继续嚼着草，重复着把草涂在他伤口上的动作，只是这个动作比起之前被放得更轻更柔了，简直就像是怕弄疼他一般。  
他当然不会那么天真地以为对方是在怜香惜玉，毛都没长齐的小屁孩懂什么，他只是在气自己居然有一天沦落到如此地步。  
被本宫大辅的手指所触碰到的皮肤，莫名其妙地变得滚烫起来，他觉得整个疗伤过程变得很长，又觉得被一种赤裸裸的眼神大胆地逡巡着整个身体。  
凯撒不快地侧过头，“……我想你应该已经把我整个背都铺上草药了吧？现在你可以到一边去了。”  
本宫大辅满不在意地看了他一眼，“你该不会是在害羞吧？”复而想想到什么好笑的事情一样，“都是男的有什么可害羞的。”  
“如果你还想活着等到你的伙伴们的话，就最好闭上你的嘴，现在，离我远一点，到那边去！”  
他抬起下巴，示意洞穴最深处，本宫大辅拍了拍手，站起来的瞬间有些晃晃悠悠，他甩了甩脑袋，也没有多说什么的走到了离他不远处的地方坐下，背后靠着岩壁，不久之后就闭上了眼睛。  
他不想承认自己被对手救了，并且还是怎么看都不如他的本宫大辅，但是背部的伤口却又的确是有好起来的趋势，至少他不再觉得肺部也因为疼痛而不堪重负呼吸不畅了，重重的疲惫袭来，他也闭上了眼睛。  
而没过多久，他不确定是不是在做梦，耳边开始有了窸窸窣窣的细微响动，他没得及睁眼，裸露在空气中的皮肤被什么东西来回骚动着，不但没有因为夜间的温度而感觉到寒冷，反而似乎整个洞穴都温暖了起来。  
他身下某一处被握住了，反应过来的时候他几乎要跳起来，有一只不大的手来来回回的上下运动，从低端到顶端，打几个旋之后又回到最底部，有一下没一下地点击跳跃着。  
本宫大辅，那个混蛋！  
他的意识很快清醒过来，但是准备转过过去狠狠骂一句的他，在刚刚有这个冲动并且也的确做了之后，脖子就被一只手扳住了，来势汹汹的气焰让他被浇了一个透心凉，罪魁祸首，应该已经睡过去的本宫大辅含着他的嘴唇，脸上带着一些迷离的表情。他的舌头被很快地俘获，舌尖之间的触碰让他像是触电一样地想要退出，无奈脖子又被狠狠地抓住，他想，刚才打架的时候这个家伙果然没有用全力，否则此刻他可以轻易地挣脱束缚，狠狠地给压在他身上的这个家伙一拳，一脚，揍到他再也站不起来为止。  
他觉得本宫大辅的舌头好像蔓延到了他的喉咙，让他一阵反呕。但是这个家伙显然不会接吻，比起接吻，本宫大辅倒更像是在竞技，凭着直觉想要将对手逼到绝路，为了胜利而不择手段一般地玩弄着他，抱着他的脑袋就是一阵胡肯乱咬。  
这不算在糟糕的，糟糕的是，他的下半身已经在本宫大辅毫无技巧可言的手中渐渐肿胀了起来，温度升高，并且不时因为忍不住的颤抖与他铺在身下的衣服表面做着接触与摩擦，温度稍低并且坎坷不平的地面煽风点火一般地吞噬着他的意识。  
他怎么可能容忍别人这样对他？！他收起膝盖，想要站起来，却只能够跪在原地，胸前一片袒露的皮肤接受到夜风的倾袭，左右对称的两点仿佛受到了挑逗一般开始挺立。  
“本宫、大辅——你最好给我……”  
他得到了片刻的呼吸时间，而这个时间显然极短，他还没来得及骂出来，就被放平在了地上，后背与衣物接触，伤口再次疼痛起来，而他的整个身体都因为姿势的变换袒露在了棕色的瞳孔面前，他瞪大了眼睛，口腔再次被另外一个人填得满满当当地，几乎要到极点的欲望可怜兮兮地在他人手中颤抖，有奇怪的液体渐渐流出来。  
凯撒伸手使劲推，本宫大辅却仿佛一座大山一般纹丝不动，他不知道是不是那个草药有问题，否则给本宫大辅一万个胆子他都不敢这样做。而渐渐地，他好像也被催情了一般，大脑开始混沌不清，只剩下胸口剧烈地起伏。  
“凯撒，”本宫大辅在他上方喘着气，眼神竟然有些温柔，“你浑身也都软软的。”  
他没料到对方会说出这样的话来，想都没想地就抬起脚准备踢上去，结果是被抓住了脚踝，本宫大辅的眼睛像是在说‘你最好乖乖听话’一般，将他的脚放回了原位。  
“你给我，马上，立刻，从我身上滚起来。”  
他的嘴里还有本宫大辅刚才那个吻留下来的味道，他急不可耐地往旁边啐了一口，看起来那个家伙再清醒无比，就是因为这样所以更令人生气。他再一次对于面前这个人判断失误。  
“可是你也知道，我一向都不会听从你的命令。”  
本宫大辅裂开嘴笑，快速俯身咬住他的嘴唇，在短暂的停留之后这个吻开始往下蔓延，没有经验的少年试探性地在他的皮肤上留下属于自己的痕迹，时而会在某一处停下细细研磨，然后换到其他地方继续开垦。  
他胸前的一点被咬住的时候，与之同时而来的还有在他身下不断加速的来回，两腿之间已经挤入了另外一只腿，衣服的布料摩擦着他敏感的大腿肌肤，让他不由自主地抬起了腰。那只手力度不大，也正因为如此而更加考验他的耐性，比之缓慢的挑逗，他更需要直接的释放，但是本宫大辅不知道是有意还是无意，只是慢慢缓缓地来回，偶尔会停在某一段用手指轻轻揉捏，让他的腰抬起又在一段不长不短的空隙中落下，背部的伤口不断受着重创。  
他咬着牙，这样的感觉实在太过于奇妙，一方面他想要阻止本宫大辅对他做这样的事情，但是另外一方面，他的身体似乎不太能够接受另外一人染指之后的突然离去。  
一切的转折点发生在这之后，刚开始几乎磨灭他所有意志的那只手停了下来，他想或许这段糟糕的经历已经到头了，但是在下一秒，他除了瞪大眼睛怒视着匍匐在他身体上的那个人之外，竟然什么都做不出来了。  
滚烫的手指抵在了他浑身上下最隐秘的地方，刚开始的时候只是试探性地在外面徘徊，他屈起膝盖的攻击，因为这一个动作而让对方钻了空子，来客毫不犹豫地登堂入室，占领了他最深处的空间。  
“唔——”  
凯撒不可思议地看着本宫大辅，对方却将所有的注意力集中在了他的下半身，那只手指在最初的时候只是仿佛迷路一般不知所措地停在原地，除了给带来异物入倾的不适之外并无其他，但是很快地，像是突然开窍了一般在里面动起来，或急或缓地扫刮着内壁，他觉得整个身体都不对劲了，手指不由自主地抓住衣服，在某些时候会因为本宫大辅的动作而哆缩，像是放在案板上的鱼一般除了偶尔不服气地摆摆尾巴，想要逃脱已经不太可能。  
本宫大辅注意观察着他的表情，同时不断变换着手指的停留点，他咬牙切齿，浑身脱力地躺在地上，瞳孔中源源不断渗出来的怨恨在对方眼中大概已经成为了催情的良剂。从刚开始的无法融合与干涩，到现在的活动自如，本宫大辅很快又加入了一根手指。两根手指在他狭窄的通道内缓慢地旋转着，他的不被照顾的外化的欲望渐渐瘫软，再次伏在他胸前的人用舌头撩刮着他的耳廓，急促的呼吸成为不小的气流传入耳道。  
他能够看到岩洞里星星点点蓝色的光斑不断晃来晃去，时暗时明，他也能够听到在这个安静洞穴里的一些糟糕的声音，类似于无法自由流动的粘稠液体的声音，这来自于本宫大辅从他内部滑至洞口的动作，手指大概已经成功进入了第三根，他觉得自己快要炸开了，额头上密密麻麻渗出汗来，指关节因为长时间的抓拽而逐渐失去力气。  
本宫大辅从他的肩窝抬起头，看了他一眼之后抬手捂住了他的眼睛。他不知道这个家伙要做什么，只是还在思考的间隙，内部的异物感消失了，一阵莫名的空虚之后，另外的，不同于先前温度，长度与力度的玩意儿在穴口徘徊了几下之后，毫无障碍地长驱直入。  
他张开了嘴，从喉咙挤出一声措手不及地的喑哑，像是内部空气被排除彻底一般不断地大口呼吸，视觉的暂时失去使他的感觉变得异常灵敏起来。他不受控制地哆缩了几下，体内的特别存在却好像因为他的这个动作而无法活动了一般。  
“凯撒你……”他听到本宫大辅倒吸了一口冷气，说话都有些哆缩并且压抑，“……稍微放松一点，不然我们都会很难受。”  
“……先前、我已经……警告过你了，你最好……唔……混、蛋！”  
他胸口的一点被狠狠地咬了一口，那一只没有搭在他眼睛上的手再次抚上了他逐渐冷却下来的脆弱，上下来回的运动致使内部空间稍微得到了拓展，而他的身体，因为本宫大辅的动作而不断地在地上摩擦。  
双腿被分开了，挤入的人却丝毫不觉得自己有什么不对，几个轻微的试探律动之后，大幅度的动作让他体内渐渐升腾起一股奇妙的感觉来。本来应该很排斥，现在却和另外一句身体结合得无比紧密，比之刚才更加明显的水渍声在不大的洞穴里发出了回声。背部的伤因为大动作大概加重了，他抬手打掉挡在自己眼睛上的手，生理性的泪水，因为痛以及莫名的快感而挂在眼角。  
他觉得自己的身体似乎变成了一个无底洞，需要更多更多的东西来填满。他没有被人这样对待过，他一向独来独往，他有着傲人的高超智慧以及凶狠的手段能够让现在不断地冲撞着他的人死一万次。但是这些都不是最重要的，重要的是他没有拒绝，不管是处于客观亦或是主观上的原因，他发现时到今日他好像恰好有些渴望这样外人的进入，在内心深处的某一个角落他一定残余着一些想被注意到的可笑想法，这些想法因为他太嗤之以鼻，他觉得不那么需要所以变得越来越小，越来越微妙，直到被本宫大辅这个意外因素闯入，他开始害怕从此刻之后的自己。  
本宫大辅倾身舔去他的眼泪，温度高到几乎灼伤他。  
沉浸在情欲中的少年似乎还无法很好控制住自己一般地将他抱了起来。他的胸膛贴着本宫的胸膛，整个人无力地坐在了本宫身上，身下却好像被入侵地更加深入，他从本宫的眼中看到了意乱情迷到自己也不认识的凯撒。  
与地面来回摩擦的部位变成了膝盖，长时间敞开的大腿根部已经渐渐麻木酸痛，一次比一次更加深入的挺进让他不受控制地往后仰，胸前被很好地照顾着，他听到本宫大辅的呼吸沉重地化作能够让他燃烧殆尽的吐息。  
承受不住进攻的他只能够将双手无力地搭在本宫大辅的肩膀上，时不时会因为某一次特别难以忍受的快感而将指甲挖进对方的皮肤。他想他应该狠狠打骂，但是他也明白一旦张口，从嘴里脱口而出的会是什么。  
那一定不是平日里嚣张狂妄的嘲笑之词，而是让这个不断凌辱着他的人更加强力疯狂的细碎呻吟。  
所以他只能紧紧咬住牙关，不满，愤怒，羞耻以及无法承受的奇妙快感化作无法止住的眼泪，在每一次皱眉闭眼之后不受控制地往下落。  
本宫大辅没有停下动作，也仿佛找准了他的致命点一般朝着那个目标不断进攻，似乎这还不能够满意，他想要成为最后的胜利者，他想要听到来自凯撒认输的声音，这样他才能够明明确确完完整整的胜利，所以他毫不犹豫地撬开了凯撒的唇。  
最后的一道防线也已经被突破，凯撒那些压制在紧咬的牙关之后的单音字节全部都变了调，扭曲地被本宫大辅吞进了自己的领地，他的身体，他的意识，在这个时候从任何意义上来说都完全被占领了，他只能够配合每一次的抽插而发出令人羞耻的声音，身体不断地上下颤抖，结合处湿成一片，不断顺着大腿根往其他地方流，光是想象那个画面就让他抑制不住地恶心，但是他却没有任何办法反击。  
他需要这样的持续运动来让他释放出身体内部一直忍受至今的某些郁结感，而这样的结果只能够由本宫大辅来达成。他的心高气傲让他不再像是弱者一般躲闪，而是奋力地反抗，将亲吻的主动权抢了回来，毫不留情地反击，这当然成功地将本宫大辅最后的一点儿意志燃烧殆尽，也成功地让他们同步的动作越来越快，呼吸越发沉重。潜意识里他觉得他们双方应该都已经快要达到某个临界点了，在感觉到一阵莫名的温热散布在自己体内的时候，他也终于轻松了下来，堵挡在某一处的难以让人忍受的欲望终于成功得到释放，他脱力地朝前倒去。  
第二天醒来的时候，昨天夜里脱下的衣服已经被穿好，他动了动，被撑开到最大限度的身体部位似乎因为释放过度而还未恢复，火辣辣地痛。  
始作俑者也穿好了自己的衣服，看他醒来过后往洞口走。  
“下一次。”他又恢复成为了那个目空一切的凯撒，但是身体的疲惫与某一处微妙的疼痛感都让他无法欺骗自己那只是一场梦。  
“下一次见面的时候，就是你的死期。”  
他恶狠狠地等着那个走向光明的身影，他觉得他似乎开始享受这样的狩猎过程，他已经想好了下次抓到本宫大辅之后要怎么狠狠折磨他的对策，而他一定会实施，让那个带给他羞辱的人痛不如生。  
“那可真好。”本宫大辅转过身来，扶了扶护目镜，笑得一脸灿烂，“用你自己的力量打败我吧，一乘寺。”他说。

 

“大辅，凯撒呢？你不是和他一起坠到那个地方去了吗？”  
本宫大辅乘坐在天马兽身上，消耗有些过度的他不得不拽住阿武的衣服以防止自己从飞行的高空坠下。  
“谁知道呢，”他伸手揉了揉鼻子，手指在嘴唇处稍稍停留片刻，“我醒来的时候谁也没有看到。”


End file.
